Creepypasta: The Melody of Death
by Blackshadow the Fangirl
Summary: Ashley? Will you sing for me? Dance with me for company? Ashley, watch out deary! There are some bad people after me. You must look into the tunnel and reach for the darkest shadow for the light burns in this realm. Rated T for violence and minor adult language. (I will not be continuing for a while)


"NO!" I cried.

My vision clouded with static as a suited man approached me with gliding steps. I struggled to my feet and sprinted. My chest ached from running so often and long black hair whipped my face and caught in my breath. My feet hurt from wondering so late and for so long. Fear shook my body making my long legs feel weak but the adrenaline in my veins kept me from slowing a pace. My jeans and long sleeved shirt made me over heat in the summer's humid night and possibly my worst problem is the flashlight bobbing up and down, making my line of sight short in the closed park. Blindness is no friend here.

I would of never taken one note if I knew this was going to happen. Now some one is- no, some_thing _is after me, and the park is fenced in and locked, leaving me at a disadvantage. I'm not athletically fit, so I can't bring myself over the fence in time before it gets me.

After a straight five minutes of sprinting I slowed to a stop. Still wheezing I pushed myself to keep a steady walk, feeling comforted by the note that read "Follows; doesn't run".

I'm on my sixth note, and I heard that there is eight, so two more to go. I can't believe it. I'm actually thinking that this is from a game. I believe that it was called "Slender" because of the creature that follows your character is called Slenderman. I picked up the pace starting to feel irritated. This is ridiculous! This is just some sick joke. Right? I felt discouraged and slightly nauseous.

I saw a clearing with a gigantic oak tree in the centre and it's branches could almost touch the stars. I held my breath. There is a note here. I know it. I don't want to take it. But is there anything else I can do? I ws never told the events that take place at the end of the game, but the main character must of gotten out, surely. I swiped the note off the tree. I saw something move into the tree line at the corner of my eye, so I trotted three steps. This is no sick joke. There's something here.

As I walked around my mind wondered. Will I ever see the beautiful dawn I loved so much? My parents, even though they never cared about me? Will I see my kitten, Kira grow up? I wanted to bawl. I was so scared, and I had no protection or guidance. Just the blind hope that these notes would keep me safe. I couldn't tell if it was real or not.

I have yet seen anything that popped out and that would possibly hold a note. The buzzing sound at the back of my head was killing me. My legs burned, and felt numb and weak, and my palms were sweaty. My breathing was coming in soft gasps from an earlier encounter with the demon. I whimpered. I want to go home. Why was he doing this? Why can't he just leave me alone? Then I began wondering.

Why does he follow me when I take these notes? Why are they so important? This is a mystery that needs solving! Let's go, Luke!

Role-playing as fictional characters is my specialty, so pretending I'm from a Professor Game gave me nostalgic comfort. If I wasn't doing this, I would go to talking to the wind or a stick. Better yet, a leaf. Leaves are nice company. Then I started to sing. It was almost instinctive and it gave me a reassurance of a sort that I didn't know even existed. First I began singing Fix You by Coldplay, then My Last Breath and Hello by Evanescence. This made me feel all the more worse.

I tripped on a stick lying in my path. Time froze as I crashed on my palms, pebbles digging into my hands. I caught my breath. A collection of boulders is just up ahead. A note! My vision started to break with all to familiar static that made me grow cold.

NO! I got up and started sprinting. Bush branches clawed at my jeans, but I didn't care. I need to get away. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I struggled to catch my breath in the humid air. I ran up to the rocks, staggering. My clammy hands fell onto a sheet of paper. I tore it off the rock.

Nothing.

Everything went still and silent, except for the softly blowing breeze. I looked around cautiously. No. This is not right. Where is he? The warm summer breeze kept blowing. I suddenly felt cold. I felt like I was alone and with someone at the same time. I sat down. I put my arms around my legs. This is not right.

When I dragged my gaze up, hoping for stars, the demon instead loomed over me. His white face was not as blank as I expected, as his brows were furrowed. His long body arched like a drooping willow tree. The only color upon his body was the silk red necktie that adorned him. I whimpered. Game Over? No! I-I did it! I collected them all! I can't... I can't!

I started crying. My wails echoed in the gentle breeze as hot tears ran down my face. My body ached. I failed. I failed...

The slender man looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side. He then sat down in front of me calmly with a mysterious grace. Cautiously, he patted my head with a long white hand. He was rather relaxed and composed. What is he going to do to me? Was he going to torture me? Was he going to make me into a creature like him, set on some sort of revenge? My mind swirled with possibilities. Please just make it stop already! I let out a louder wail and he seemed to get slightly flustered.

After about five minutes of tears, I clamped my mouth shut and started sniffling, rubbing my wet hot face with my long magenta sleeve. I let out a small cry and he started to rub my back shyly, giving me an inquisitive look.

I looked up at Slenderman. He looked quite friendly though he was also slightly frazzled. His shoulders sagged, making him look tired. I giggled at him. Slenderman is actually cuter then I expected. Not that I thought that he'd be cute it's just... Never mind.

Slenderman's eyebrows furrowed once more in confusion and one of his eyebrows lifted. I giggled again. He rubbed his temples. I grinned innocently. He made a noise that sounded like a coughing noise almost, but as if your mouth was shut closed and you were in a huff. Almost as if he's saying, "K" in an unimpressed fashion.

I then grew curious of this mythical creature. I was right in front of him, and though I know nothing of his background, I might as well get some sort of information that could come to use. I reached out and rubbed his cheek and jaw line. His skin has a soft sandpaper like feel to it, though I could tell it was no cloth. He pulled his head back sharply and gave me a quizzical look. I held his stare. We sat there for a moment, gazing at each other curiously.

"Staring is rude, don't 'cha know." My voice was still thick with emotion, though it was no longer hoarse from breathing so hard.

Slenderman lifted his eyebrows as almost to say, "Really? Really? What else Sherlock?" But he made no sound.

I could feel my eyes widen to a slight degree and my face burn slightly, the usual thing that happens when I get embarrassed. Thank goodness my skin tone was tan- it makes it harder to tell if I'm blushing (which I do easily).

Slenderman poked me. I poked him back. "You don't poke me!" I snapped in a cockney English accent (I also change accents at times). He just put up his hands in surrender.

I smirked. "You're very cute." My mind was pretty blank, and that was the best conversation starter I could think of.

His cheeks turned a light pink, and he looked away. He shifted. I giggled. He made a small growl noise that sounded similar to "Shut up." I giggled again.

Slender shook his head, then got up and dusted off is black suite. He most of been taller then seven feet. Why does he want to be seven feet tall? How doesn't he snap like a twig?

Slender grabbed my hand and shook it softly. I started to shake it slowly, feeling a little baffled.

He then let go and started walking away.

"W-wait! Wh-where are you going?"

He turned and walked back up to me slowly. He kneeled down and gestured to the forest. He then made a noise that sounded like a long "o". I frowned. I didn't quite care where he was going.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered. I suddenly felt scared that I would be left alone. I felt too defenseless, and now that I know that he's roaming around, my mind could only wonder what other creatures could be stalking this place.

Slender's expression seemed to soften and he rubbed my black hair. He took me by the hand, and then started leading me towards the fence. I followed slowly.

When he guided me in front of it, he scooped me up, lifted me to the other side, and dropped me. I yelped in pain as my butt crashed on the cool dirt. I got up crossly, dusting off the back of my trousers. Slenderman was already right beside me. I hissed at him, and he took my hand and started walking merrily. I groaned. He thinks my pain is funny. I can tell.

He walked me down the street and then made a left on Walkers Lane. He wondered down to the end of the block, looked both ways, crossed the street, and stopped in front of the third house, my house. I blinked. Should I think this is cool, or stalker like? Hey Slender's stalking me. That is pretty cool.

Slender let go of my hand and then turned to leave. "Wait," Slender paused and turned to me. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Slenderman." I'm not quite sure what I was thankful for yet, I just felt that it was appropriate.

He softened slightly and rapped his arms around me. He felt warm, though not like regular people warm. His body was a soft glowing warm, like a candle.

I looked up at him. "Will I ever see you again?"

Slenderman made a slight nod. I smiled. "I'll be waiting."

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I reach into my left pocket and take out the eight notes.

"Leave me alone, help me, a slender drawing with trees, sees no eyes, don't look back, follows doesn't run... When did this get here?"

There was a note with a circle and a 'X' over it. I blinked. I then turned it over. Stick like cursive writing was scribbled on the back of the note. It read,

"_Dear Ashley,_

_ I think that you are the first person who ever interacted with me as another being with feelings. For that, I am grateful. I know that you will see me in the near future. This has been a splendid night and I will remember you. I promise. Don't give up believing in me, Ok? I'll be back before you know it._

_ With Sincerity,_

_ Slenderman_"

Next to his name on the corner of the page, the same circle with a 'X' crossed over it lay. I blinked. I felt my expression soften and I pulled the note close to my chest.

"Some day. Some day I will see you again."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Me: Did you like the story? How do you guys think?

Slenderman: (shrugs) (puts up white board reading "Could be better.")

Ashley: Yeah, aren't you a narrator?

Me: Shut up! (takes out script) Before I forget though; I do not own Slenderman,SLENDER, Professor Layton the English language or any of the songs used.

In the second chapter I will start an "Ask Forum". More characters will make appearances, but there has to be enough viewers. So if you want this spread the word!

All kinds of reviews welcome! Anastasia Dove introduced me to this:

The Review game

1. Leave a review on at least one of my fan fictions.

2. I'll review one of your fan fictions and add you onto my alert/fave list. To those who haven't written stories yet then I'll add you onto my alert list anyway so if you do write anything I'll be able to review it straight away. If you're a guest on this site and don't actually have an account then leave a prompt in a review and I'll write a one shot based on that prompt dedicated to you. (Because I feel bad that you guys that haven't got accounts can't join in.)

Put this either on your profile page or on the bottom of your next story update.

Me: That's about it... Anything else you'd like to add, Slendy? Ashley?

Ashley: TO BE CONTINUED!

Slenderman: (writes on board) "See you later folks!"


End file.
